Melody Pond's Adventure in Tardisland
by TardisyTardis
Summary: In a dream, Melody Pond escapes from the dull and boring world of adults, a world of pictureless books and experiences. She enters a strange, bizzare world but a none the less fascinating one. Doctor Who version of Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventure in Wonderland. (Sorry about the rubbish title!)


I just feel like doing a Doctor Who version of Alice's Adventure in Wonderland. I've changed some of the characters' relationships and abandoned all logic but you'll figure out who's who. Melody obviously being Alice, but just in case I'll put a character reference at the bottom. I've cut out a few parts of the story and changed a few parts. If you haven't figured this out yet, it is completely an AU. :)

* * *

Melody Pond was starting to get very tired of sitting next to her older sister, Amy, on the seat next to the "duck pond" in Leadworth and have nothing to do. A couple of time she peeked over Amy's shoulder to look at the book she was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, "What is the use of a book," pondered 8 year old Melody "without pictures or talking?"

She was thinking her own head whether or not the pleasure of making a daisy- chain would be worth the trouble of getting up off the seat when suddenly there was a vwopring, wheezing noise and a few seconds later, an old man with a walking stick hurried past (as fast as an old man could) There was nothing weird about that when she heard the old man say to himself, "Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be late!" but when the elderly man took a watch out of its coat pocket, and looked at it after , and then hurried on walking straight into the "duck pond", disappearing in a flash without a splash or any resistance to the water, the water had in fact turned into an attractive gold and shimmered with different coloured ripples as soon as the man had vanished. Melody got up from the seat and ran to the pond thinking that she had never before heard such a strange noise and seen an old man walk into a small, strange but pretty coloured pond, her curiosity got the better of her.  
The gold seemed to hypnotize her, all sensibility and thoughtfulness abandoning her mind, so Melody decided to jump in after the old man, never once considering how she was to get out again or how Amy would react to her leaving.

The golden pond went down like an endless tunnel so quickly that Melody didn't have any time to think about stopping herself.  
Either the pond was very deep, or she was sinking very slowly because she had lots of time as she went down to look around her and to wonder what was going to happen next and how she could breathe. All the water had seemed to have gone as soon as her head went under water and had changed into a very spacey-wacey looking environment. Melody tried to look down and see what she was nearing to, but it was too dark to see anything.

"Wow!" Melody said to herself, "After such a long fall as this, falling down stairs will be nothing! They'll think I'm so brave at home! I wouldn't say anything, even if I fell off the top of the house!"  
The tunnel seemed endless as she still fell "I wonder how far I've fallen." she wondered to herself. I could be somewhere close the core of the earth.  
Melody began to ponder again. "Maybe I'll fall right through the earth! But I'll have to ask them what the name of the country is. They'll think I'm just a stupid little English girl for asking though! Maybe I'll see a sign or something."

Still falling, there was nothing else to do, so Melody soon began talking to herself again. "Biggles'll miss me." (Biggles was their cat .) Melody began to feel very tired and continued saying to herself, in a sleepy way, "Do cats eat bats?" and sometimes, "Do bats eat cats?" when suddenly she landed on a heap of sticks and dry leaves.

* * *

Character reference:

Melody Pond: Alice

Amy Pond: Alice's older sister

The 1st Doctor (the old man): The White Rabbit.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Please give me some feedback and I'll give you a telepathic hug :D


End file.
